ABSTRACT This application is a competing renewal of the UW/Fred Hutch CFAR, a Tier 3 CFAR in its 30th year and one of the original CFARs launched in 1988. The UW/Fred Hutch CFAR is a multidisciplinary and multi-institutional consortium including the University of Washington (UW), Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (Fred Hutch), Center for Infectious Disease Research, Infectious Disease Research Institute, Seattle Children?s, and the University of Hawai?i (minority affiliate). Our CFAR has grown from 75 members in 1988 to 736 today, with members from 45 UW departments, all five Fred Hutch Divisions, and connections throughout Seattle, a global technology and innovation hub. NIH 2017 HIV funding to our five Seattle partners exceeds $169 million, an increase of 11% over the past five years and with representation from all NIH Institutes that co-sponsor the CFAR program; non-NIH HIV funding exceeds $365 million. The UW/Fred Hutch CFAR has catalyzed substantial growth in research infrastructure, domestic and international partnerships, research impact, and the development of emerging HIV researchers (with a return on investment on CFAR developmental awards of 1320%), demonstrating high added value and aided by significant institutional financial contributions. We have recently completed a 10-step strategic planning process for this application, seeking input from our members and advisory committees and intentionally evaluating and strengthening our structures and policies for improvement and prioritization. Key innovations for this proposal include our new Director, selected by a Succession Oversight Committee; doubling funding to our Developmental Core; merging two Cores and integrating two additional Cores into others, which will gain efficiencies and set new directions; building on our strong foundation in clinical and basic science; incorporating a robust monitoring and evaluation program; committing to the growth of new leaders across our Cores/SWGs; and defining a new Vision Statement with five Themes that underpin our work going forward: Global Impact, Multidisciplinary Science, Innovative and Cutting- Edge Expertise, Enabling Environment, Next Generation of HIV Research Leaders. Our overarching Strategic Aims are: (1) Catalyze multidisciplinary HIV research to achieve impact on the global epidemic, with work from bench to bedside to populations (and back); (2) Grow new researchers, research leaders, infrastructure, and resources to expand innovative multidisciplinary work to change the trajectory of the global HIV epidemic. Our Cores and SWGs will have multidisciplinary cross-connections, will provide novel science and services, and will include three Clinical Science Cores (Clinical Cohort and Comorbidity Research; Behavioral Science; Implementation Science), three Basic Science Cores (HIV-Associated Malignancies; Immunology; Retrovirology and Molecular Data Science), three cross-cutting Cores (Administrative; Developmental; Biometrics), and three Scientific Working Groups (Cure; Adolescent Health; eHealth). We are proud of our CFAR and its successes to date, and we eagerly are looking ahead to future CFAR-supported research, collaboration, and innovation.